Legend of Legaia
Legend of Legaia (レガイア伝説, Regaia Densetsu) is the first installment in the Legaia series, produced by Contrail, Inc. and developed by Prokion Ltd. in 1998. The original script was written by Hidenori Shibao, the game being directed by Kazuhiro Kobayashi and produced by Takahiro Kaneko. Legend of Legaia is a fully 3D RPG, being almost entirely rendered in polygons, with the exception of some two-dimensional backdrops. It features turn-based RPG gameplay with a twist based on fighting games, including Japanese character voices during battle and a unique storyline. Legend of Legaia was in the planning stages since the summer of 1995, but actual game development started in the spring of 1996. It sold nearly 980,000 copies globally, selling approximately 314,500 copies in Japan and 660,000 copies in the rest of the world. In 2001 it was re-released in Japan under Sony's Playstation: The Best label. That same year a sequel to the game was released titled Legaia 2: Duel Saga. A light novel based on the events of Legend of Legaia titled Novel: Legend of Legaia was published by Enix in Japan in 1999. it was written by Takashi Umemura and Hoshio Hyakutake. Gameplay (Overall) Legend of Legaia is a menu-driven role-playing game. The player is restricted at first to the town of Rim Elm, with more of the world becoming accessible after scripted events take place. The further along in the game, the more opportunities there are to explore the game's various locations. Combat in Legend of Legaia is conditional turn-based and activated both by random battles on the world map and dungeons or by scripted events. At the beginning of each turn, the player inputs a command for each available character, selects appropriate targets, and confirms the selection. This initiates the action phase of the turn, during which each character and opponent perform their actions. The order of action is determined by each character's speed, status, and equipment. Damage is instituted through the game's Tactical Arts System (TAS). Instead of simply selecting an 'Attack' command in order to initiate a physical attack, the player specifies the location of each attack. 'Right' and 'Left' will strike with the right and left arms, respectively, and 'High' and 'Low' strike at their respective heights. Each direction has its own pros and cons, depending upon the opponent, weapons equipped, and level of the character's Ra-Seru. For example, 'Low' will not strike a flying enemy, since it does not possess a hit box near the ground, and 'High' will miss very short enemies. Equipping boots will increase the power of kicks while equipping handheld weapons will increase the power of punches. To attack, the player creates a string of these directional strikes for each character; as the game progresses and the characters gain more levels, the length of this string or "action bar" increases, allowing the player to deal more damage each turn. Certain strings of attacks initiate combos known as "Arts", which are special combo attacks that deal significantly more damage than would a non-combo string of comparable length. It is up to the player to uncover each character's Arts by experimentation. Once the player has determined the correct string, it is saved in a list which can be viewed during the character's turn. A quantity called "AP" is necessary to initiate Arts, which drain AP in quantities which are proportionate to the length of the combo. Inputting an Arts sequence without the requisite AP will cause the character to simply perform the string of attacks, without the Arts animation or damage bonus. AP can be earned in three ways; dealing physical damage without performing Arts, taking damage from opponents, or by using the Spirit command. The Spirit command causes a character to defend for a turn, in lieu of attacking. This allows the character to take half-damage for the turn, while regaining AP, and boosting the length of his or her action bar for the next physical attack. Legend of Legaia's magic and summoning are blended into one system, utilizing one of the major plot points of the game - Seru. Upon defeating a Seru, there is a chance that a character wearing a Ra-Seru will absorb the essence of that Seru for use in combat, which gives the character a summon spell for that Seru. There is a wide variety of summon spells, many can be used for an offensive attack against opponents and some can be used defensively to heal party members and cure status effects at the expense of Magic Points (MP). There are many hidden very powerful summon spells that can be learned as well by satisfying certain conditions and equipping particular accessories. Legend of Legaia's skill system utilizes accessories. Each party member can equip a total of three (3) accessories. Accessories allow characters to access special abilities, status increases, element resistances, hidden spells, and more. Accessories can be mixed and matched to the player's choosing, and strategic use of accessory combinations allow the player to use various tactics to match their style of playing. Characters The main playable characters in Legend of Legaia: *Vahn - The young hero from a small village whose family and friends have been ravaged by the Mist. He wields the Ra-Seru Meta. *Noa - An energetic girl raised in an isolated cave by a wolf. She longs to find out about her past and often dreams of a voice calling out to her. She wields the Ra-Seru Terra. *Gala - A monk who is second in command at Biron Monastery. He was orphaned as a child after his parents were killed by Seru, causing him to hate Seru and those who depend on them. He wields the Ra-Seru Ozma. Important characters that make up the Mist's Henchmen are Cort (Prince of Conkram), Jette (Court Scientist), Zora (High Priestess), Dohati (Secretary of Interior), Zeto (Secretary of State), and their bodyguards that call themselves The Delilas Family: Gi Delilas, Lu Delilas, and Che Delilas. Gala's rival Songi acts as another primary antagonist and is a temporary ally to the Mist's Henchmen. Story Background Legaia is the world in which Legend of Legaia takes place. The landmass that makes up Legaia consists of three continents, Drake Kingdom, Sebucus Islands, and Karisto Kingdom, each subsequently older and more technologically advanced than the other. Drake Kingdom has no modern-day technology on the continent, instead appearing to have technology based on that of Europe's medieval period. The Sebucus Islands are able to utilize technology such as windmills due to the geothermal energy from underground volcanoes in the region, and even have electric-based equipment such as elevators or incubators in some places. Karisto Kingdom has the most advanced technology, matching modern times in many ways. Humans and Seru are the dominant races in Legaia, though there are multiple types of wild beasts that roam the planet. Legaia is economically, militarily, and politically run by a single King, Lord, or Emperor in each continent, with the exception of Karisto Kingdom which is ruled by two competing nations. All major operations revolve around using the power of the Seru, which are either sold for profit, used for daily chores, or used militaristically. Seru have a symbiotic relationship with humans and instinctually obey them, causing humans to depend on them in every aspect of their lives. The dependence on Seru becomes the undoing of humanity's prosperity, as their powers awaken greed, depravity, and other evil desires in humans. War erupts between the rival nations of Conkram and Sol in Karisto Kingdom, Legaia's cradle of civilization. Many methods are used by both sides to achieve victory in war, with Seru being the primary tools of warfare. After ten years of war, Conkram's prince, Cort, manages to discover a way to dramatically amplify the strength of his nation's Seru, using elixir from a substance called Mist that spews forth from the extradimensional Seru realm. The Mist goes haywire during a test demonstration in Conkram, causing the Seru to go berserk upon contact with it and those wearing Seru to turn into monsters with a taste for human flesh. Although the outbreak is suppressed by three unknown travelers and the Mist project ordered terminated by Conkram's king, Cort and many of Conkram's ruling body see it as a means to conquer the entire globe when they find a piece of a Rogue fragment (a piece of an extradimensional Seru) left in Conkram after the outbreak. That Rogue fragment gives Cort incredible knowledge and awakens within him an insatiable lust for power. Over the next two years Cort and Conkram's Four Wise Men conspire against the king and queen and build Mist Generators in all three continents of Legaia before putting on artificially created Seru of their own and activating the Mist Generators. As the Mist spreads throughout the continents, more and more Seru go berserk. In less than a year's time the majority of Legaia's human population is wiped out, with only few remaining in desolate areas scattered throughout the world. Aware of these survivors, the followers of the Mist plan to force them to succumb to the Mist as well. Formation of the Ra-Seru Heroes The tiny village of Rim Elm in Drake Kingdom's southern coast holds a small number of people that have managed to protect themselves from the Mist due to an immense wall. A young boy in Rim Elm named Vahn becomes of age to join the hunting trip outside the wall, but the wall is destroyed by a henchman of the Mist, bringing ravenous Seru and the Mist into the village. Vahn retreats to Rim Elm's Genesis Tree and is approached by the Ra-Seru Meta. Vahn allows Meta to attach to his arm and assembles the villagers to the Genesis Tree. Meta uses the power of their prayers to revive the Genesis Tree, which repels the Mist and kills the attacking Seru. Vahn leaves Rim Elm to search for Maya, the mother of his friend, Mei, who resides in the Biron Monastery at the request of the Village Elder, but a large river prevents him from reaching the eastern side of the continent. Vahn enters Drake Castle to find a key to bring down the Water Gate, yet finds Seru monsters that were once inhabitants of the castle locked behind cages. Discovering inside the castle that a Genesis Tree lies to the north on Mt. Rikuroa, he journeys to its summit where he assists a young girl named Noa in killing an attacking Seru. Noa decides to accompany Vahn from then on after he revives the Genesis Tree, allowing Noa's Ra-Seru companion Terra to transfer from a wolf's head to Noa's hand. Vahn and Noa arrive at Biron Monastery, which has been protected from the Mist by fans at its entrances. Vahn reunites with Mei's mother Maya, and the monastery's leader Zopu holds a party in their honor, requesting that they revive the Genesis Trees located in West Voz and East Voz forests. Vahn and Noa agree and Zopu commands a reluctant monk named Gala to accompany them to West Voz. Another pupil named Songi volunteers to go with other monks to East Voz to ensure the safety of its Genesis Tree, which Zopu allows. Songi finds a Ra-Seru in East Voz and returns to the monastery and damages its fans, leading a horde of Seru that mortally wound most of the monks inside before returning to East Voz to wait for Gala. Vahn, Noa, and Gala track Songi down at East Voz's Genesis Tree after investigating the monastery. Gala challenges Songi to battle and is easily defeated before Songi summons Seru to kill them, which are defeated by the combined efforts of the three. Vahn and Noa revive the Genesis Tree after Songi flees, causing a Ra-Seru Egg they found in West Voz to hatch the Ra-Seru Ozma, who merges with Gala after the monk decides he needs its power to avenge the deaths of his fellow monks. Saving Drake Kingdom The revival of the Genesis Trees thins out the Mist in Drake Kingdom, which reveals a castle to the West of Biron Monastery. Vahn, Noa and Gala enter the castle and run into Songi, who agrees to fight Gala one-on-one and loses his rematch with Gala due to the power of Ozma. Songi warns Gala that the castle Lord Zeto is waiting for them at the Mist Generator before running off. They proceed to the Mist Generator and are confronted by Zeto, who is defeated after he transforms into a giant Seru-crab. After killing Zeto and destroying the Mist Generator they return to Biron Monastery, where Gala is excommunicated by Zopu for breaking his vow as a Biron monk by wearing a Seru. Mei's mother Maya decides to return to Rim Elm on her own. Vahn, Noa and Gala realize that others in the rest of the world are still being tormented by the Mist and decide to travel to the northern islands of Sebucus, determined to save the rest of the world. Saving Sebucus Islands Vahn and the others rest in the Ancient Water Cave Inn and are contacted in a lucid dream by a voice calling itself Hari, which tells them to seek him out in the city of Octam. They leave the Cave and arrive in the Mist-covered Sebucus, deciding to enter the most nearby town of Jeremi. The Ra-Seru detect a Genesis Tree at the top of the town's central tower and they defeat a horrible Seru that is draining the Tree's energy before reviving it and returning the grateful citizens to normal, who bestow them with the affectionate title "Ra-Seru Heroes". A jeweler named Zalan then asks them to give his wife and son a letter in the most nearby town of Vidna. They arrive in Vidna, which has been left free of Mist due to giant fans surrounding the town. They deliver the letter to Zalan's son Pepe but are given the ring Zalan gave to his wife after being informed of her death. A priestess overhears the three talking about Ra-Seru in a house of Biron monks and recites a riddle from Hari given to her years ago which says to seek out the Star Pearl in Octam. They travel to Octam and find the city devoid of Seru monsters, but solve the riddle and encounter a thief named Cara. She tells them that the people of Conkram used an elevator to flee underground and that she already found the Star Pearl and gave it to Zalan. The three return to Zalan and give him his deceased wife's ring before requesting the Star Pearl from him, which he gives willingly. They go to the Gate of Shadows as Hari's riddle requires and after a brief encounter with the Delilas Family they open the Stone Flower in the area by solving an element pattern on surrounding sculptures. Vahn uses the Star Pearl in the Flower's center and is transported to a cave underground with Noa and Gala. At the end of the long path they reach the caverns under Octam where a town survives. They seek out Hari after seeing the town is being destroyed by successive earthquakes. Hari turns out to take the form of three babies that tell them about their past, present, and future. He is soon killed by an earthquake that sinks the pillar holding his place of worship and his spirits rise up and command the Ra-Seru heroes to destroy the monster underground that killed him before disappearing. They find the monster in an underground volcano and kill him, but not before it turns the lava into solid ice. After returning to the surface they find Vidna covered in Mist due to the lava powering the fans above ground being frozen. They head to the northern city Ratayu and find the Seru-possessed Lord Saryu, who is able to speak in broken sentences and requests that they drive away the Mist while handing them a key that will give them entrance to Mt. Letona. They climb the mountain and find the Genesis Tree surrounded by a pyramid of energy. Songi arrives and informs them that they must defeat him in battle if they want him to deactivate it. He is defeated and he removes the barrier before leaving in a hurry, allowing the three to revive the Genesis Tree and return to Ratayu. They are ridiculed by the people of Ratayu for reviving the Genesis Tree and discover that Saryu has been sacrificing the young women in town after summoning them to be Seru Brides. Noa disguises herself as a Bride and is escorted to the castle but is ambushed and subdued so she can be fed to a giant Sim-Seru called Juggernaut growing in the castle. Vahn and Gala rescue Noa and they defeat Saryu, who returns to normal and kills the Juggernaut by shutting off its life support after the Seru possessing him dies. Saryu gives them a key that gives them access to the Western Sea, where they find a castle floating on the water that spews out Mist. They reach the top of the tower and are confronted by a being named Dohati who reveals that he is the one who gave Saryu the Seru that possessed him and ordered him to create Juggernaut, as well as the one who ordered the monster underground to kill everyone with the earthquakes. They defeat Dohati and as he dies he tells them that one Juggernaut has already been created and that it will destroy everyone has been surviving the Mist. The heroes return to Ratayu and are told by Saryu that they can reach Karisto Kingdom by Flying Train if they have returned to operation in Octam. They find the people of Octam back above ground and the conductors of the Flying Train enable them to reach Karisto Station in Karisto Kingdom. Saving Karisto Kingdom Vahn, Noa and Gala run into Cara at Karisto Station and she reveals that she is carrying a Ra-Seru Egg, which helps her escape possession from Seru in the Mist. A Floating Castle spewing Mist soars over them and she soon runs off to take care of some business. The heroes find her again in the city of Sol, a giant tower where the upper floors remain full of people due to the Mist being unable to reach that high. At the top of the tower they are given a Genesis Tree Seedling by the Biron dojo's master Deez, but are confronted by an old warrior Gaza who wants the Mist to remain so he can continue to kill the Seru in the Mist-filled floors below. They defeat him in battle but before they can tend to his injuries Songi arrives on a floating platform and escorts Gaza with him through a portal. They solve a defense mechanism put in place by a doctor named Usha, who explains this through a holographic image coming from a machine, and are given access to the basement of Sol Tower where they plan to plant the Genesis Tree Seedling. Songi arrives through a portal with Gaza and puts a Sim-Seru on him that takes him over and causes him to go berserk. Songi escapes and the heroes fight Gaza and kill the Seru possessing him. Gaza is fatally wounded but agrees to have his spirit join with the Genesis Tree Seedling at the suggestion of the Ra-Seru, which forces the seedling to mature rapidly and dispels the Mist from Sol Tower. The newly revived emperor of Sol gives them a password from Dr. Usha and the heroes head northward in the hopes of finding him. The heroes find a frozen city with three Genesis Trees that cannot be revived because of being frozen as well. Unable to find Ra-Seru Eggs in the Genesis Trees, they leave to find Usha Research Center. At the Center they recite the password and have a meeting with Usha, who tells them they need to obtain a Fire Droplet in Uru Mais in order to make bombs that will destroy the Ice Seru Koru, the cause of Buma being frozen. He gives them a Ruins Key before they head to Uru Mais. In Uru Mais they see that the pyramid has the power to repel the Mist before they hear whispers that react with the Ruins Key and opens three tunnels into the pyramid. The heroes enter the tunnels one by one and each have a flashback of their most significant emotional memory before being approached by Tieg, who gives them the Fire Droplet. Juggernaut arrives immediately after and destroys Uru Mais with a blast of energy. Cara shows herself and tells Noa that she'll give her her Ra-Seru Egg if they revive Buma's Genesis Trees. With the Fire Droplet, Dr. Usha makes them TimeSpace Bombs and gives them instructions on how to destroy Koru. Vahn, Noa and Gala use a bomb to enter Nivora Ravine, the location of Koru, and are about to destroy it with the bombs when they are confronted once more by the Delilas Family. They defeat each member in one-on-one battles and then set off the bombs, but Koru is saved by the wounded Delilases merging with it. They plan to have Koru self-destruct and destroy half of Karisto, but the heroes defeat Koru before it is able to. The heat released from Koru's body is released and ice melts in Buma. They revive the Genesis Trees of Buma and encounter Cara once more, who digs up sheet music from the ground and reveals that her old lover Grantes wrote it. They take the sheet music to Sol's jazz club and have the pianist play its melody, which causes Grantes to remember his love for Cara. He returns to Buma upon hearing that the Mist has left the area and reunites with Cara. The three find Grantes and Cara and hear a story that reveals Grantes was a Soren that inadvertently helped build the Floating Castle and had his Seru Wings stripped as a result, which brought him into a depression that destroyed his and Cara's relationship. He then gives the heroes a Soren Flute and tells them to play it at the top of Mt. Dhini if they wish to contact the Soren directly. They reach the summit of Mt. Dhini and play the flute, but the approaching Soren do not want anything to do with them. Gala reveals they wish to use their ability of flight to attack the Floating Castle and the Soren take them to their camp. Upon receiving permission from the Soren Elder to help the heroes, the Soren Luctes, who is brother of Grantes, and others escort the heroes to the Floating Castle. Within the Floating Castle they find Zora. She agrees to give them back the Ra-Seru Eggs she tricked Grantes out of but upon her defeat she reveals that she already used them as important components of the Mist Generator. The Ra-Seru reveal that Mist Generators use Ra-Seru and Ra-Seru Eggs as a catalyst to make Mist before Songi shows himself and destroys the Floating Castle's Mist Generator. He tells the heroes that the Floating Castle is simply a trap for them that uses fake Mist. Zora shows up, mortally wounded, after overhearing the conversation. She is shocked that Cort used her has bait for the trap, and is killed by Songi moments later. The Floating Castle begins to crash toward the earth due to losing the Mist Generator that had powered it, but the three heroes are rescued just in time by the Soren who had escorted them. At the Soren Camp the Ra-Seru tell Vahn, Noa, and Gala that they have been destroying Mist Generators by killing the Ra-Seru inside them. The Soren Elder informs the three that he sent a team to discover the true source of the Mist, which turns out to come from a fortress located north of Conkram. Luctes takes the three most of the way to Conkram and has them parachute in to Conkram. They find that Conkram is fused with a living Seru and that people are fused with the Seru's body. Noa finds her mother who tells her that they need a Nemesis Gem to enter the Absolute Fortress up north, but they must travel through time and get a Nemesis Gem in the past as there are no more that exist currently. They find Noa's father in Conkram's laboratory and he gives them a Seru Flame that allows them to travel through time in the Room of Mirrors, which takes them twelve years into the past, the day before Conkram's demonstration of a new weapon they call The Mist. The heroes see that Prince Cort had developed Mist as a weapon of war and are forced to destroy its source when the demonstration goes haywire and Mist envelops Conkram. They travel to the source by jumping in a hole leading to the Seru-kai in Conkram's underground laboratory. Along the way they see a Rogue Fragment that flies by and the Ra-Seru tell them that the hole leads to Rogue's Tower, where rebel Ra-Seru were banished long ago by Tieg. They encounter many Rogues in the living tower and defeat them all, causing the destruction of the tower upon defeating the head Rogue. They teleport back to Conkram, which is restored to normal, where they meet Conkram's Four Wise Men and have a meeting with King Nebular, who just notices that Cort is wearing a Seru. Nebular gives them a Nemesis Gem despite Cort's protest before they meet the pregnant Queen Minea as she prays for Cort. Noa almost reveals that she is the one Minea is pregnant with, but is prevented from doing so by Gala due to the Ra-Seru stating that revealing the future could have dire consequences. They then return to their present head for the Absolute Fortress. Noa destroys the Gate of Hell guarding the Fortress with the Nemesis Gem and inside they find Juggernaut sleeping in a lake of Mist. Deeper in the Fortress they are stopped by Jette, who transforms into a Sim-Seru that has been increased in power so much that it exceeds the Rogue in strength. They manage to defeat him before he foretells their doom as he disintegrates. They reach the Mist Generator at the top of the Fortress and attempt to destroy it, but Noa is mentally assaulted by Cort as he ambushes them from behind. He reveals his intention of purposely luring out the Ra-Seru to make more Mist Generators and attacks them, but they defeat him. Cort reveals that he and the Mist Generator are one with each other and that his death will destroy it. An explosion causes him to fall into the lake of Mist holding Juggernaut and the heroes manage to narrowly escape outside before the explosion consumes them. Cara and Grantes are waiting for them outside and Grantes has his Seru Wings again, but he states they were temporarily used to escort Cara and that he will be returning them to live as a surface-dweller. They fly off and the heroes return to Conkram, with Noa excited to reunite with her parents. When they reach the location of Conkram they find nothing but a round, barren mountain. Ozma reveals that the Seru engulfing Conkram fed off the Mist from the Fortress and grew in an unstable manner, resulting in the Seru's death along with everyone merged with it when it was cut off from the Mist supply. Noa turns on Terra, who she blames for the death of her parents, crying as rain pours down on them. Tracking Down Songi Vahn, Noa and Gala return to Rim Elm with heavy hearts. Noa feels sad, lonely, and confused, unable to understand why those she loves have to die, and also upset that she can't help but hate Terra now. Vahn finds out that Mei is becoming a professional tailor and is inquired about Songi by Maya. Gala tells Vahn that he feels uneasy because Songi's whereabouts are unknown, but a young boy informs Vahn that a man with spikey hair named Songi is asking for them at the village entrance. Vahn, Noa, and Gala rush over to Songi as he is talking with the Biron monk Tetsu. Songi suddenly summons an energy blast at the villagers and knocks out Tetsu, but says that he held back so they can be food for Juggernaut. Songi reveals that Cort has merged with Juggernaut and is on his way to consume them. Juggernaut appears and the Ra-Seru are forced to protect themselves in an energy shield as Juggernaut merges with Rim Elm. Songi taunts Vahn that his friends and family are part of Juggernaut in the manner of how Conkram was engulfed by the Seru and states that Juggernaut will grow large enough to consume the entire planet. He strikes down Noa and blocks the entrance into Juggernaut's mouth with an energy barrier of his own. Songi tells them that he is off to conquer the Seru-kai before disappearing in a portal. The Ra-Seru say that the only way to the Seru-kai is through Uru Mais, having them return to the ruins. They call out to Tieg who appears in front of them before opening a portal to the Seru-kai and pulling them in. Vahn, Noa and Gala discover that if Songi is successful in conquering the Seru-kai then the Ra-Seru will all die. They find Songi using a special Sim-Seru to absorb the Genesis Tree's power and confront him. He transforms with his newfound powers and attacks the three, but the heroes are able to defeat Songi. His Seru separates from his body and he explodes into pieces while cursing the Seru, as the Ra-Seru reveal that the Seru-kai is intolerant of the presence of ordinary humans. It appears as if they are to late as the sky goes dark and the Ra-Seru grow to weak to communicate. Just as it looks as if Vahn, Noa, and Gala will die with the Seru-kai, the spirits of Hari appear and break apart the Sim-Seru, nurturing its life temporarily to give the heroes time to defeat Juggernaut. Final Battle The Ra-Seru teleport Vahn, Noa, and Gala back to Mt. Rikuroa's Genesis Tree before they all return to Rim Elm, since Rim Elm's Genesis Tree no longer exists. Vahn stops at the base of Juggernaut, unsure that he can restore his family and friends back to normal by defeating Juggernaut because the death of Conkram's Seru caused the death of the people it had absorbed. Noa and Gala encourage Vahn to continue forward and they use their power to break Songi's barrier and enter Juggernaut's body. Within Juggernaut's innards they find Rim Elm's villagers in a single area all fused with Juggernaut's veins and in great pain. Vahn and the others continue on until they are swept away by a river of blood. Gala is unable to hold on to a ledge as Vahn and Noa grasp onto him and they fall into a large pit, being knocked unconscious from the impact. The three awaken to the sound of a heart pulse and find Cort's face merged with a Seru-like body encased in Juggernaut's heart. Gala is in shock at Cort's new form and declares he cannot be human anymore, to which Noa responds by shouting at Cort and urging him to become human again. Cort responds to their presence and calls himself a perfect entity that transcends both humans and Seru before blasting Noa with an energy ray from his eyes. Cort emerges from Juggernaut's innards through a portal and attacks them, yet they are able to defeat Cort. The Ra-Seru congratulate Vahn, Noa and Gala on their victory but tell them that the Seru-kai's time is up and that they will soon die. They detach from their arms and implore the three to have faith in human potential before giving the last of their power in a burst of energy that destroys themselves. The energy from the Ra-Seru breaks apart all of Juggernaut's insides and returns the merged villagers to normal. Aftermath A month after Juggernaut's invasion, Rim Elm continues to be rebuilt, with the villagers deciding to tear down the Wall. Dr. Usha is flown to Rim Elm by Luctes and he tells Vahn that he plans to write a book about Vahn's adventures. He has an interview with his father Val, who informs Dr. Usha that the Ra-Seru have given them bodies immune to sickness and injury, even healing all their prior injuries. Dr. Usha states that the Seru remaining in Legaia are gradually losing their power and will all die out within a year. He suspects that without the Flying Trains, Seru Wings, or other technology provided by the Seru, many parts of humanity will return to the Stone Age. Luctes tells Vahn that the Soren plan to live as surface-dwellers and have much to learn from his younger brother Grantes. Zalan and Pepe travel the world on a jewel-buying trip. Sol's Disco King plans to settle in Rim Elm upon deciding he likes the village's quaint setting more than Sol. Vahn's mentor Tetsu visits Biron Monastery but returns to Rim Elm in order to continue tutoring the children of the village in the ways of Biron. Lord Saryu gets married to a real bride, Mrs. Usha takes over Usha Research Center temporarily, and Cara and Grantes continue to live a happy life together in Buma . The Village Elder informs Vahn that he had seen Noa leave Rim Elm carrying a baby, who he expects is Cort reincarnated by the Ra-Seru. Vahn leaves the village, with his next step determined by the answer he gives to Dr. Usha when asked about his future intentions. He has the options of training at Biron Monastery, traveling to thank everyone who helped him on his journey, finding Noa to confess his true feelings toward her, or seeing the Mist-free world. Mei accompanies him if he chooses to see the world, but marries Vahn's childhood friend, Ixis, if he chooses to confess his feelings to Noa. Gala returns to Biron Monastery, where he is welcomed back and is last seen leading the training of many new adolescent students. Noa takes Cort with her to Jeremi, where she is last seen kissing baby Cort in front of the Genesis Tree . Production Credits Staff Voice Cast Category:Legend of Legaia Category:Monsters